Everything Changes But You
by ilikegoo
Summary: I'm rather miserable so I wrote angst, Grissom and Sara after 10 years of marrige get divorced, and have to face each other everyday at the lab, the big questions a. what about the kids.will they get back together? read and find out T for language.
1. The begging of the end

Prologue

It was their most heated argument to date, she screamed, he yelled and the dog howled.

"You know what Gil? Fuck you! I'm sick of it, you're so self obsessed you can't see what's happening with me or your kids." Sara took a deep breath and turned to walk out of the room, but before she did she slid her wedding and engagement ring off her finger leaving both on the coffee table.

The last thing Gil Grissom remembered was Sara and his kids walking out the door.

A/N oh bad bad Megan. Taking out your frustration on Grissom and Sara, they don't deserve it, maybe if the nice readers left some reviews you might get over not being allowed to go to swimming and train for regional trials.


	2. 6 months later

6 months later

"Gil, I need to leave early. I would like to sleep before meeting with my lawyer if that's ok with you? Oh and I need you to take care of Em and Alex tonight because, I have a date…Oh don't roll your eyes at me Gil, if you think that after ten years of being married to the same arrogant prick, who's head is so far up his own ass to notice his wife having a break down, whilst his son fails math, that the minute I'm free you think I'm not going to go out and explore my options then you're very mistaken" Grissom cut Sara off "Oh, I'm sorry if I think that maybe it's a little too early for Emily and Alex to be getting a new daddy"

The sounds of Grissom and Sara arguing were nothing new to the night shift, most knew not to go near the pair when they were in a heated battle, however the new sheriff had yet to figure it out, and when he approached the door of Grissom's office he heard a intake of breath. He spun around to see where it was coming from, "What is it Sampson?" he asked sharply, Greg shook his head "It's Sanders sir, and if I were you I wouldn't go in there for another…" Greg looked at his watch "…15 minutes, she'll have used most of her insults by then and will have stormed out screaming something at Supervisor Grissom." Greg told the new sheriff and internally cringed at using Supervisor Grissom, but Sheriff Ford insisted on it.

Sure enough after 15 minutes the door of Grissom's office swung open and out stormed Sara shouting "Don't worry Griss I'll tell you about how much fun I had with Tony, when I pick the kids up before shift." Sara walked past the sheriff politely smiling at him. It was then in that moment that John Ford decided that Catherine could handle the paperwork.

So what do you think? I promise it gets happier and if you review I may consider longer chapters.


	3. Drinks and Disscusions

A/n sorry it took so long but I'm 8 weeks off my first exam and just under 30 days away from finish compulsory education I have my hands full, but I'll try to get updates up ASAP

Chapter 3

"Hey, Tony" Sara sighed hugging the man stood outside a bar just off the strip. "Hey, no hubby today lil' sis?" Tony asked, Sara shook her head and walked into the bar, "Sar' what's wrong?" her big brother asked, she stared at her drink and said "no husband anymore Tone, Gil and I are getting divorced." Tony looked apologetically at his little sister "heading straight for divorce town USA, that sucks." he agreed "Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked whilst signalling to the bar tender for another round. "We just fell apart, I'm having a mental breakdown, only this time the nightmares aren't about mom and dad they're about the mini killer, loosing my family and I'm under a lot of pressure Alex is failing everything they're threatening to put him in special ed, he's a smart boy he doesn't need that, Emily is refusing to eat because, some girl in the playground told her she's fat, she's not fat she's 10 she doesn't need to be a size 0 at 10, oh and I'm getting divorced, my life is fan-fucking-tastic!" by the end of her rant Sara was crying, "hey come on, don't worry, where do you live?" Tony was trying his best to comfort Sara, and since she couldn't seem to tell him where she lived, he gambled and took her to the small house she used to share with Gil.

Gil Grissom, shuffled off the sofa when he heard the door, assuming it was his pizza, he got up and answered the door only to be met with a very angry Anthony Sidle, "Save it Grissom, I know she doesn't live here but I don't know where she lives so you're gonna come help me get her from the cab and put her in a bed, am I understood?" Tony growled at him, Grissom who was slightly scared of Tony nodded and then went over to the cab and lift Sara up and carried her up to their old room before grabbing a spare blanket and pillow to sleep on the sofa (or couch for you Americans)

The next morning he was being poked by tiny little seven year old fingers, "Daddy why are you on the couch and mommy in bed cuss mommies and daddies are meant to sleep together" sever year old Alex told his father matter of factly. "Alex, mom says to ask dad for a coffee cuss she has headache and she said something about an aspirin" 10 year old Emily shouted down the stairs. Grissom wondered briefly whether the last 6 months had been a dream, before he quickly remembered Tony Sidle's visit late last night. Gil got up and made Sara her coffee, a glass of water and 2 aspirin and took them up to her. "When he gave them to her she asked if he would stay and talk. He agreed.

A/N I've tried to make this bit as understandable as possible, after my friend's advice.

Sara- I think we need to talk about our situation properly Gil, I don't want this dragged through the courts

Griss-couldn't agree more, I guess the most pressing question is custody

Sara-I think we need to talk to the kids first.

Griss-probably, well can we talk where this went wrong?

Sara-you really want to know, I thought I made it clear?

Griss-sweetie as coherent as you tried to be its hard to understand you between the fuck you's and arrogant prick's

_Sara and Gil both laughed at this_

Sara- We stopped communicating; I was having issues which I worked through, every time I've gone to a "lawyer" I've been speaking to Alex's principal, my PEAP councillor and a child therapist for Emily.

Griss-doesn't answer my question, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who hasn't got a lawyer.

Sara-You didn't get one either? Why

Griss-I wanted you back.

TBC

A/N cliff hanger oh I am mean, but ut s quarter to 12 and cba to write right now.


	4. Saved By The Brass, Sort Of

A/n sorry for the cliff hanger but it was nearly midnight and some people like to sleep. Wow, I googled my pen name and found out I was nominated for an award! It was last year but still I was nominated, hah take that schlinn (my friend who writes many stories)

Chapter 4

Sara-Gil, that's…

Griss- No Sara, think how happy we were together.

Sara- I wasn't happy Gil

Griss- Please give us a try, we need to make it work

Sara- I'm sorry Gil

Griss- I'm not ready to say goodbye Sara. Can't you see I'll be a better husband a better father I promise

Sara-It's too late for promises, I'm sorry you're too late.

_Gil gets very angry and begins to shout_

Griss- So this is it, I risked, my life for you, I wasted 10 years with you.

Sara- Please don't get angry Gil, I'm sorry

Griss- Sorry, you broke my heart and ruined my life all you have to say is sorry

Sara- Ruined YOUR life! What about my life Gil, you couldn't see it was falling apart, I NEEDED YOU and you weren't there…

Downstairs Emily and Alex listened to their parents fight, the argument got louder and louder and the children were scarred. Emily dialled the one number she could remember. "Jim Brass" Brass yawned down the phone "Uncle Jim" Emily said she was nearly crying, suddenly Jim Brass found himself wide awake "Sweetie what's wrong?" ha asked the worry evident in his voice "mommy and daddy are fighting and we're frightened. "Ok sweetheart I'll be there in 5" he hung up the phone and ran to his car.

As promised Jim arrived 5 minutes later and found Emily and Alex sat on the porch waiting. He could hear Grissom and Sara's raised voices and looked at the frightened children "Come on kids we'll leave mommy and daddy a note and we'll go take Bruno to the park and get some ice cream."

Sara had finally had enough and stormed downstairs calling for the kids, when she got no answer she began to worry she ran round the house until she saw Jim's note on the door.

_Gil/Sara_

_You're kids were scarred by the fighting, so we went to the park and we went to get some ice cream, when you two finally finish arguing over who ruined who's life more, you can stop ruining your kids lives._

_If I ever get a phone call from Emily crying because, of you two, so help me god, and I'm not a religious man, I will do everything in my power to make sure they're happy._

_Sort your shit out_

_Jim._

Gil came down stairs "Where are the kids?" Sara handed him the note, he nodded and went in to the kitchen, the phone began to ring, Sara looked at the caller ID and saw it was Brass she picked up the phone. "Grissom residence, Sara Grissom speaking" she said, mentally making a note to get her name changed back to Sidle. "Sara it's Jim, I don't know what happened but one minute Emily was sat on the grass talking to a friend and the next she's unconscious, we're on our way to desert palm hospital now." Sara dropped the phone and screamed.

Gil ran in and saw her sat on the floor sobbing he picked up the phone and listened to what Brass told Sara, he helped her up and they made their way to the Denali, Grissom switched on the lights and drove as fast as he could towards the hospital.

A/N I'm mean, but could this be the nudge that pushes them back together?


	5. good, the bad and the down right wrong

A/N sorry for the long update, but my exams are in four weeks so, updates are going to be rare if not non-existent

A/N sorry for the long update, but my exams are in four weeks so, updates are going to be rare if not non-existent.

"Dr and Mrs Grissom?" said a middle aged man in hospital scrubs as he approached Grissom and Sara. "Yes, where's my daughter?" answered Grissom, Sara, who was in a state of shock said nothing. "I'm Dr Jones, I'm treating your daughter, and she's fine. She collapsed because she hasn't been eating much." Grissom looked only a little relieved as the doctor continued "I understand you're going through a divorce and today she was with a Uncle Jim Brass, whilst you were arguing, which has lead to the suspicion, that your personal problems have led to the neglect of your children, so we've been forced to call social services, I'm sure you'll under stand, working for LVPD and that its best for your children." Grissom looked ready to explode, yet it was Sara who flew off the handle at the doctor "How dare you, we look after our kids, sure we argue but they eat, we don't argue around them very often and today has been the exception, you call social services and tell them not to bother, if they ask why tell them one of their victims says fuck off! Oh by the way it's Miss Sidle not Mrs Grissom." Grissom and the doctor looked at her in shock, the doctor sighed "Ms Sidle your outburst proves a point; I'm not sure how two children remained in the care of a volatile person such as yourself for so long." Grissom turned on the doctor "How dare you insult my wife, she has every right to be angry, you're accusing her of neglecting the most important things in her life."

"Hey Gil, Sara, you know your behaviour at the hospital was crap and I'm inclined to leave you in lock up." Catherine said as she stared at Grissom and Sara through the bars of a cell at LVPD, "It's not my fault Cath, he accused us of neglecting our children and insulting my wife" Grissom answered whilst Sara threw in "ex-wife Gil" Cath looked at the pair "They're letting you see Emily as long as a member of staff is there and a member of child services will see you later today." Catherine told them as she motioned to a officer to come let Grissom and Sara out.


	6. Stickittodamannoisis

A/N sorry this took a while but I'm in the middle of exams, had my first today it was crap, I made it up as I went along but its R

A/N sorry this took a while but I'm in the middle of exams, had my first today it was crap, I made it up as I went along but its R.S. who cares hopefully this is better.

Chapter 6

"Right Dr and Mrs Grissom, my name is Mary Laughton and I'll be handling your case. I have a few questions is that ok?" the social worker asked Grissom and Sara, who nodded "Well first you know why you're here correct?" again Grissom and Sara nodded. "Can you tell me why Emily is a bit malnourished?" Sara began to cry silently, Grissom looked at her "It's Ok hon' tell them and then we can back to the important thing." He said as he held her hand and added "Our children" for effect. Sara sniffed "If you checked properly before accusing us of neglect you'll find Emily is seeing a therapist because a girl has been telling her she's fat and her school will back me up, I called to complain and the girl in question was suspended, she's been eating at home, but as I found out from her friends mother she, has been forcing it back up. You need to speak to Mr Hoosier her principal, Dr Jones her therapist and Mrs Piers, they can all corroborate what I just told you." She said, the tone of her voice was unmistakable, Sara was angry, Grissom only heard her use it when she was talking to the infamous Hannah West, he looked at Sara "Oh and in anticipation of your next question, I'm not a volatile person, three things get me angry enough to snap those are domestic abuse, wife beaters and child services. I spent a good part of my life being knocked around by an abusive father, who was stabbed to death by my mother who was then locked up in a mental institution whilst I grew up in a whole host of foster and group homes, so when someone tries to put YOUR kids through what I went through, you try to not get mad." Sara took a deep breath. The social worker who looked mildly impressed, told Grissom and Sara they'd have to wait until tomorrow when she could prove there stories, so they'd still be supervised until then, but agreed not to place Alex in a group home, providing Grissom and Sara could find someone (who turned out to be Brass) to take him for the night.

"You know Sara, I think I'm impressed, you certainly showed that social worker" Grissom said as they watched Emily sleep. "No thanks to you Gil" Sara said, Grissom smiled "I didn't think, given all the points you've made over the last few months, I would've been much use." Sara smiled and cuddled up to him "I'm scared Gil." She said, Grissom replied "Me too honey." And with that they fell asleep. Catherine who was watching through the window, it appeared some good may come out of this mess after all.

This chapter is named after the memorable School of Rock quote, it's the disease cus they in a hospital see aint I clever.


	7. the author is a biatch

A/N I had time so if figured I'd procrastinate some more and update again (yay go me)

A/N I had time so if figured I'd procrastinate some more and update again (yay go me)

Chapter 7

Grissom and Sara woke up in each others arms, when they heard a knocking on the door, the social worker was back and Emily was sat in her bed staring at her parents. "I have good news" said Mary the social worker happily "Everything you said last night has proven to be true, so I'm sorry for any offence." She shook the Grissom's hands and left, feeling happy that she helped a family instead of ruined one. Sara was in shock, Grissom was so happy he turned and kissed Sara, who to his even greater surprise reciprocated.

TBC…

That's it, I feel mean that's all your getting for today. HA HA HA HA HA

Please don't stop reading thanks for all the reviews so far )


	8. to hot not to mention

A/N ah procrastination, my life would suck with out it

A/N ah procrastination, my life would suck with out it.

Chapter 8

_Flash Back: 4 months_

"_Hi can I buy you a drink?" a man said as he approached Sara in a bar. Sara told the man he could, what harm could it do? She was separated from Gil after 10 years why shouldn't she play the field. When the bartender brought them the drinks the man said "I'm John by the way" Sara took his hand and said "Sara Gris… Sidle." John laughed "nice to meet you Sara Gris-Sidle." Sara smiled, "Just Sidle, left Grissom with my ex husband." Sara and John talked through out the evening danced and eventually found there way back to John's apartment._

_End Flash Back_

"Gil" Sara said looking in to his eyes "I don't what happened there…" Grissom cut her off "me neither, but I liked it. I love you and I'm sorry for everything, please come home I'll be a better husband a better father a better man." He pleaded Sara looked at him and saw he was baring his soul and this time he meant it. She leant in to kiss him and suddenly felt the urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and began to puke in the toilet. Grissom who followed her was stood outside the women's bathroom looking worried. Sara came out "Honey are you ok?" Sara smiled "Just a bug, babe." Grissom looked at her sceptically, "Gil don't worry. I'll tell you what, my doctor works here sometimes I'll go see what she says. Oh and Gil I don't need you to come with me, go stay with Emily and wait for Jim to bring Alex." Sara told him.

Sara headed to the elevators and when she got in she pushed the floor for her OB/GYN. "Hello Sara" said Dr Felix when Sara got to her office, "what can I do for you today." Sara looked at the floor "I think I'm pregnant." She mumbled, Dr Felix replied "We can take a quick look for you." Sara was lying down as the doctor asked her some questions "When was your last period and how long have u been feeling symptoms?" Sara replied "felt the symptoms for a few weeks and my last period was a while ago, Gil and I have been arguing a lot." The doctor nodded and began her exam "Well Sara, it looks like you're about 4 months." Sara looked shocked "That's not possible it was a one time thing, we were careful." She began to cry, the doctor he realised there was a possibility the baby wasn't Sara's husbands, tried her best to comfort her.

When Sara had calmed down enough, she went back to Emily's room, "Mommy!" Emily and Alex shouted, Sara hugged her kids "Gil, I need to talk to you." Gil looked at her confused "Ok…" they left the room. "Gil I need you to understand, before I tell you what's wrong, that it was a one time thing, I was drunk, he was drunk, we were careful but it didn't work and I never meant for this to happen." Gil looked confused, but then it clicked "You're pregnant." He said it with disgust Sara opened her mouth to apologise and say something but Gil cut her off "JUST GO! I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! JUST PLEASE GO" he roared furiously at her, tears began to fall and she ran down the corridor of the hospital.

Greg was getting ready for bed, when he heard someone banging on his door, he opened it and saw Sara there, "Sara what's wrong? Is it Emily?" he asked as he let her inside, She sat on his sofa "When we were fighting, I met a guy in a bar, I thought my marriage was over, so we got drunk and had sex, we used a condom but I didn't work and now I'm pregnant, Gil found out and he wont even look at me, we were about to get back together and now I've ruined it all! Help me Greg, tell me I'm not a bad person, tell me it's going to be all right, tell me I didn't just ruin my marriage." Greg looked at his friend and sat on the sofa next to her. "This isn't your fault, it's his. Give him time Sara, he just found you're pregnant by another man, whilst his daughter is in the hospital. Speaking of daughters you have to be there for her as well." Greg gave her one hug and went to put a clean shirt on before he drove her to the hospital.

Greg and Sara parked outside Desert Palms Hospital, "Sara, if you want I'll go talk to Grissom and text you when you can come up" he said as he got out of the car. Greg stopped by the gift shop on his way to see Emily and bought her a teeny pop magazine because, Zac Efron was on the front cover. "Hey Griss, mini Grissom's" Greg said as he entered Emily's room "Griss can I have a word." He said, "Sure Greg. I'll be right back sweetie." Grissom said whilst turning to his daughter. "Ok Greg, what can I do for you?" Grissom asked "Well Griss, first of all you can talk to your WIFE about this situation, you gotta remember Grissom, you've been separated for the last few months." Grissom looked at Greg and anger began to creep across his face "Greg, we might have been separated, but she's still my wife, we weren't divorced yet. I can't raise another mans child. I'm not going to explain to my children that I'm not their brother or sisters dad, I'm not going to see him, the man who slept with Sara trying to enter my kids lives. She cheated on me Sanders she might say we were separated, but we're still married and I still love her." He said the last part and his eyes widened, "You still love her Grissom. That's all the matters as far as the child's father goes, if he wants to be a part of its life then he can, but if he wants nothing to do with it, then it'll need a daddy. Please Grissom talk to Sara. She's waiting for you." Greg said, calmly although there was still hints of disgust in his voice. "Where is she Greg?" Grissom asked, "My car, go down and talk, I'll stay with the kids." Grissom nodded and walked towards the elevator.

TBC…

Had you going there didn't I thought they were getting back together, but then oh no more angst, still things are looking to be getting better, Zac Efron is tooo hot not to get a slight mention, I'd mention Take that but the stories named after one of their songs.


	9. Happy Birthday To Me

A/N This was written yesterday after my English lit exam (why did I have to have an exam on my birthday) so I was a bit wiped so it might be crap

A/N This was written yesterday after my English lit exam (why did I have to have an exam on my birthday) so I was a bit wiped so it might be crap.

Chapter 9

"Sara" Grissom said as he tapped on the car window, Sara looked at him and opened the door "I don't want to fight Gil." She stated, she wasn't going to have another fight with her possibly ex-husband. "Sara, I need to you to listen to me. Don't say anything till after I'm done kay?" Sara nodded to show she understood, "I didn't mean to shout, well Ok I did, but I was shocked, I just found out my wife is pregnant with another mans child, whilst my daughter is in hospital and I'm being accused of neglecting her, but you say it was a drunken one night stand and I believe you. I'm sorry I shouted and told you to leave, I had no right to do that, 10 years and I'm still learning, even Geniuses have stuff to learn, and I know it's going to be hard, and it's not going to be perfect, but I love you and that baby needs a Dad and our kids need parents who love each other, so if you want to, I want to give us another go. I understand if you don't want to but…" Gil was silenced by Sara kissing him, he smiled and pulled back "Sara Grissom will you marry me? Again." Sara smiled and kissed him, she punctuated every kiss with a "Yes"

Tbc…

That's all I can be bothered to write, just be glad you got an update. FYI, Grissom and Sara only got back together cus it was my birthday and I was feeling good about myself.


	10. Glory Glory Man United

A/N you may be able to tell from the title I'm a Manchester United fan, they just won the champions league 1-1 (6-5 on penalties) against Chelsea

A/N you may be able to tell from the title I'm a Manchester United fan, they just won the champions league 1-1 (6-5 on penalties) against Chelsea.

This Chapter is set 6 weeks after Emily gets released from Hospital.

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work? You only just moved back in and I'm sure Emily will want you around a little longer." Grissom said as he sat on the bed watching Sara get ready for work, neither had been in since Emily got released from Hospital and nobody had seen them since Grissom went back up to Emily's room alone (Sara was in the bathroom) and Greg was in the hospital Café by the time Sara came up.

-Later in the lab-

"Kay honey I'll just go get assignments" Grissom placed a kiss on Sara's cheek and left her at the door to the break room whilst he went to get assignments, the team just looked at Sara in shock, Sara on the other hand just went and sat down and waited for Grissom to come back.

"Grissom what the hell is going on with you and Sara?" Catherine demanded. Grissom chuckled "Sara and I are back together" Grissom told them "and we're leaving the lab" Sara added. The team all shouted "what!" At the exact same time "Well Sara and I have been given a fresh start and we're gonna take it" and then Sara added "I'm pregnant" The room was silent Gil gave out assignments to the blank faces and left with Sara begging their final 2 weeks as CSI's

The End

Will be a sequel soon, I think I'll start on it after my exams. So this is my last story till the 11th of June, thanks for reading :) meg


End file.
